She will be mine
by Sakura13087
Summary: Sasuke is back.  Sakura and Sasuke are now together and happy. And Naruto is Hokage and is with Hinta. But what happens when Itachi shows up. SakxSas SakxIta
1. Itachi saves Sakura?

Sakura walked home after training with her students. It was a

very dark and a very creep night. She felt someone behind her but

when she turned around there was no one there until she turned

back around and met face to face with an evil ninja. He slammed

her down to the ground and quickly tied her hands and feet

together. "LET ME GO!" she screamed. He remained silent and

pulled out a kuina. He began to cut open her shirt. She screamed

for help but no one could her. "I am going to die here?" She

thought. Just then the man fell to the side he had been stabbed in

the back by several kuina. A tall man towed over Sakura and cut

the ropes. He helped her up. "You ok?" "Yes. . . Thank you." She

looked in to the eyes of the man who saved her. At first she

thought Sasuke-kun but then realized his hair was much longer

then Sasuke's . Sakura's mouth opened. "Itachi!" She screamed.

No one had heard anything about Itachi in a wile they all assumed

he had died. "Why did you help me?" "Because it would have,

been a waist to let you die." He took her hand kissed it and

disappeared. She did not move unsure if she should be afraid or

great full. She smiled and walked home. The next day she met

with her friends and told them what happened. "My brother is a

killer why would her help you!" "I don't know but he did Sasuke-

kun." "Naruto put me in charge of finding my brother." Naruto

nodded. "Sakura please if my brother shows himself to you again

run and find me. Please I don't want to lose you." Sakura nodded

her head and walked away. "Sakura are you still coming the

masked ball tonight?" asked Hinta. "Yes I'll be there." With that

she walked home to get ready.


	2. At last

Sakura entered the ball. She wore a, long red strapless dress,

long red gloves, and a glittery pink mask that hid her eye's and

nose. Her hair was half up and crimpy. She walked over to Hinta

who she could easily tell apart from everyone else she always wore

the same dress to these things. "Hey where is everyone?" "I can't

tell you. You know that you have to find that out on your own."

She said with a smile. "Fine." she began to walk around. A tall

man came up to her. "May I have this dance?" She blushed a bit.

He wore an all black tux and wore a red mask the same style as

hers. He held out his hand and she took it. He led her to the dance

floor and they danced. Sakura found her self with her hands around

his neck and his hands wrapped around her waist. Somehow she

felt that this was right. Even tho she had no clue, who the man

under the mask was. He soon led her to the balcony. The stars

were out and a gentle wind was blowing. He took her hands.

"Thank you for the dance." "No thank you. I really enjoyed it."

He took her chin and lifted it up so she would look at him. Sakura

blushed. He leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled away.

Sakura looked at him. "May I remove your mask?" He nodded.

She reached up and removed it. The man was none other than

Sasuke. He smiled at her and pulled her close to him. They need

not say a word. They were finally together. Sasuke walked Sakura

home. "Thank you Sasuke-Kun." "You don't have to thank me I

enjoyed walking you home." "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes." They entered her apartment. She led Sasuke to her bed

room where they both sat on her bed. He began to kiss her and

slowly pushed her down on her bed. He unzipped the back of her

dress, slid off her gloves, and slid off her dress. He looked at her

body. "Your, so beautiful Sakura." Sasuke said in a husky voice.

He undressed him self and then removed her underwear. "OHHH

SASUKE!"


	3. He has her

After a night of passion Sakura awoke next to Sasuke. He rolled

over and gave her a kiss. They cuddled for a long wile and then

they finally got out of bed. It was a hot day so they headed to the

lake. But little did they know they were being watched. Itachi was

in a near by tree with Kisame. "So are we going to kill them?"

Kisame smiled. "No I want the girl." Itachi said. "She is a good

medic we can use her and what better way to piss off my little

brother." They both disappeared. At the lake Sakura walked in to

the water. She wore a red bathing suit witch showed off her body

very nicely. Sasuke followed her and wrapped his arms around

her. "Your really going to get it again when we go home." He said

nipping at her ear. She smiled. He let go and they both stared to

swim. Sakura thought she felt something on her foot. The next

thing she knew she was pulled under. "HELP!" She screamed.

They were now on the beach Kisame had Sakura who was going in

and blacking out. Itachi punched Sasuke so head he flew half way

down the beach and hit his head. Then all went black. When she

final awoke she was in a dark room. "I see your up." Sakura

looked around and saw Itachi. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Rember when I save you and I said it would be a waste to let you

die." "Yes." "Your going to heal Kisame and my self and I think

me and you are going to become very close." Sakura was scared.

Itachi walk over to the girl and pushed her against a wall. His lips

met hers as she tried to protest Itachi took advantage of her open

mouth. She cry as he explored her mouth and started touching her

breast. She only wanted Sasuke to touch her and kiss her. Itachi

then trailed kisses down her jaw line to her neck. He pulled down

the straps of her bathing suit till he saw her breast. He clamed one

in his mouth and the other in his hand. "STOP!!! PLEASE

STOP!!" She screamed tho apart of her wanted him to keep going.

He final stopped and let go of her. He handed her a shirt and a skirt

and walked away. "We'll have more fun later." He said with a

smile and walked out of the room. Sakura was scared of what

would happen to her when her returned. But a part of her also

could not wait and she did not know why.


	4. Itachi makes Sakura his

Sasuke woke up finding him self in he's bed. He punched his

pillow. "Sakura I am sorry. Ill get you back." He whispered to

himself. Naruto walked in. "How are you doing?" Naruto asked

him. Sasuke just gave him an angry look. "MY BROTHER

KIDNAPED MY GIRLFRIEND HOW DO YOU THINK IM

DOING!"he screamed before breaking down and beginning to

cry. "Its all my fault I was not strong enough to protect her just

like how I was not strong enough to protect my village." "Calm

down Sasuke. We think we know where there hide out is."

"Where? Im leavening right now if I don't who knows what Itachi

might do to her. I wait sooooo long to be with her. Im not letting

my brother take that away from me." "He was spotted near the

sand village." Sasuke got up, dressed, packed and left to find

Sakura. Sakura was sitting on the bed in her room. "I want to go

home. I want to be with Sasuke." The door opened and in walked

Itachi. Sakura backed up against the wall when see saw him walk

in. He sat on her bed. "Im not going to kill you Cherry blossom so

don't be afraid." He leaned over to kiss her but she slapped his

face. "Don't touch me!" she screamed. Itachi grabbed her and

pined her down to the bed. Sakura was scared beyond belief. Just

because Itachi said he, won't kill her dose not mean he means it.

Itachi nibbled at her neck. She was scared but also enjoying it. A

soft sigh escaped her lips. His lips traveled to her ear. "You like it

when I touch you don't you?" Sakura blushed. Itachi continued to

nibble on her neck. She was enjoying the feeling he was giving

her but she could not help but feel guilty. Itachi was unbuttoning

her shirt. She found herself pulling his black shirt off of him and

tossed it to the side. Her barest were in his full view now he took

one in his mouth and the other in his hand like early. Only this

time Sakura did not fight back. She held his head down and

moaned loudly. Itachi was pleased with this. He soon switched to

the other one that his hand had been massaging. He trailed kisses

up her chest and gave her a deep kiss witch she returned. She felt

him pull her skirt down and he removed his pants and boxers.

Itachi slid a finger in to her opening making her cream all over it.

He pulled it out and licked his finger. Sakura pushed Itachi over

on to his back and headed south. Once she had gotten there she

took the tip of him in to her mouth and slowly began to move her

head up and down taking more of him into her mouth. Itachi

moaned and grabbed Sakura's hair. He could not take it anymore.

He pulled her up and flipped them over. He placed himself at her

entrance and pushed in hard. Sakura moaned. She was in a bit of

pain because it seams that the Uchiha men are very big in the

pants. The pain faded fast and Sakura was in a world of bliss. She

moaned louder and louder with every movement Itachi made.

They hit there climax together. Sakura passed out from it. Itachi

smiled and pulled out of her. "I guess I was to, much for her to

handle." He said as he got dressed and left the room.


	5. Itachi Dead?

Sorry about not updating in the last few days but my lap top tried to eat me. . . Here is chapter 5 enjoy.

Sasuke had found Itachi's hid out where Sakura was being

held. "Ill get, you out of there tonight Sakura." he thought to

himself. Sasuke hid and fell asleep till it was dark. He got up and

snuck up to a window he saw no one. He slowly opened the

window and snuck in. Upstairs Sakura sat on the bed as Itachi

walked over to her. She had felted awful about sleeping with

Itachi. She was in love with Sasuke not Itachi. Itachi tried to kiss

her but she refused him and pushed him away. "Your still thinking

about my foolish little brother aren't you. Face it Cherry Blossom

your mine now and you will do what I want." Itachi activated his

sharingan and used it to stop Sakura from moveing. But not her

screams and cries for help. He enjoyed hearing her crying for his

younger brother to save her. But Itachi's sharingan was

interrupted before he could rape Sakura. Sasuke had used his own

sharingan against Itachis'. "Get away from her!" Sasuke yelled.

"Foolish little brother." Sasuke ran at Itachi. Itachi ready to beat

the shit out of his brother could not help but notice the Sasuke was

no longer in front of him. But before he could turn around Sasuke

stabbed him with a Kunia, grabbed Sakura who had passed out,

and ran off. He had returned to the village and was meet by

Naruto. "Itachi is dead." Sasuke said as he walked to his house

with Sakura in his arms. Naruto smiled that Sasuke had finally

gotten every thing he wanted. Sakura felt warm and slowly open

her eyes. Sasuke laid with her on his bed. "SASUKE!" she

screamed as she hugged him. He only smiled as he gently kissed

her. Sakura was happy to be with the one she loved but could not

put the night she slept with Itachi out of her head. She desisted to

forget about it and be happy she was with Sasuke. Back at

Itachi's hid out. Out side of his room you could hear Evil laughter

coming from in side the door. "FOOLISH LITTLE BROTHER!!!"


	6. Message for you

I am ending the story here for right now but trust me there will be a part 2. I have a title already so keep an eye out for it in the next few days. Thanks for reading this was my first fanfic and I am pleased with it. .. Look for She belongs to him this will be the title on my next story. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.


End file.
